Where's Lonnie?
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Lonnie didn't make an appearance in the third movie...this is why. Shang really needs to learn to loosen up still. At least Lonnie knows the real connection between Jay and Carlos!


_**Where's Lonnie?**_

Lonnie stared at the cell phone in her hand, positive that she was misreading the text. _The General is furious. Do not come home till everything blows over._ It didn't have a name, instead a single Y was next to it. "Dad...what are you up to that you actually succeeded in scaring Uncle Yao of all people!" Shoving the phone deep into her back pocket, she marched over to the headmistress office. "Fairy Godmother?" She knocked on the door loudly, hoping to get the powerful magical being's attention.

She didn't have to worry. "Come in dearie!" Her best friend's mother's cheerful voice called through the door.

Lonnie pushed her way into the room, her gaze latching onto Fairy Godmother, who was bent over a pile of paperwork. "Is it alright if I go to China for a few days. I promise to not be too long that I'll miss any school!" Or too many dates with Jay, not that she was worried about that.

"Is something wrong?" Fairy Godmother looked up from her paperwork, concern dancing in her eyes. "If you go now you'll miss Jane's birthday...and the meet and greet with the new VKs."

"It's Dad. Uncle Yao doesn't scare easy, yet he is clearly frightened by his mood right now and doesn't want me to go home till things blow over... and well..." Lonnie dwindled off, biting her bottom lip.

"You are your mother's child alright. Very well. Do you want me to explain to your friends where you are going, or do you want to?" Fairy Godmother nodded in understanding, her eyes softening even more if that was even possible.

"Nah. I'll tell them."

~Two Hours Later, Lonnie's Dorm~

"But why!?" Jay wailed loudly as he flopped unceremoniously onto Jane's bed.

Lonnie sighed as she looked to her boyfriend. "Because, something is going on with Dad and I need to figure out why. I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I think this is very sweet of you Lonnie. But are you sure that Mulan and your uncles don't have everything under control?" Jane asked from where she sat at her desk.

Evie, who was going over a few dress designs for Jane's birthday, looked up to glance quizzically over at Lonnie. "Uncles? I thought that both of your parents were only children?"

"Mom and Dad refer to their best friends as the closest thing to brothers that they have." Lonnie paused as she tossed one of her pink flower print dresses into her suitcase. "So I grew up referring to them as my uncles. It was Uncle Yao that warned me, which just testifies on how bad things are at home. I've got to go."

"Jay! Come on... Mal still needs to know who we want to bring over!" Carlos stuck his head into the room suddenly, sounding extremely irritated.

Jay shot him a withering look, before looking away. "I thought you said you wanted me to bring over one of your baby brothers and you'll bring over the other one."

Jane widened her eyes in surprise, glancing over at Carlos. "Oh! I didn't know you had brothers!"

"Yeah. Squeaky and Squirmy. They're twins and way too sweet to stay on the Isle." Carlos nodded, a huge grin crossing his features with excitement at the thought of his brothers. "Dad filled out their applications. And yeah, I know it was Dad cause it was his handwriting. Guess he feels the same as me."

"Cool!" Jane smiled, finding that very sweet.

Evie shook her head, a wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I am just glad that none of my brothers applied. That would be a nightmare."

Lonnie arched an eyebrow, confusion crossing her features briefly. "Do all of you have siblings?"

"Do half siblings count? And Mal is an only child." Jay knitted an eyebrow together, as if seriously wondering about half siblings.

"Half siblings?" Lonnie arched an eyebrow upwards.

Jay shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "My parents got divorced when I was not even a year old yet. Mom moved on pretty quick since she remarried and now has three more sons."

"Are you close?" Jane asked, looking intrigued.

Carlos piped up, a grin crossing his features. "Careful Jay... I'm standing right here."

Jay rolled his eyes, nodding to Carlos. "Carlos yes...the twins, not really. They're a little young for me to hang out with."

Lonnie hummed to herself as she finally zipped her suitcase shut. "There! Guess I'm leaving now. Bye guys! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

~Three Days Later~

"Thank you for the ride Uncle Ling!" Lonnie climbed out of the beat up truck in front of the nice manor that rose up in front of her.

"No problem Kiddo!" Ling saluted lazily at her, before driving away. Lonnie grinned, glad that he apparently thought that Yao was trying to prank everyone about her father's mood.

Walking up the front steps, she slipped quietly into the large entry way. "You better have come here with a good explanation young lady!" Shang came bearing into the room, a deep scowl twisting his face.

Bewildered, Lonnie took a step back. "I don't know what your talking about Dad."

"You're dating a villain kid!" Shang howled with anger, clenching his fist tightly.

Lonnie wasn't too worried about him hitting her, he was more likely going to punch the wall again. "Oh...you mean Jay?"

"I don't want my daughter hanging out with a lowlife!" Shang growled at stalking ever closer to her.

"Shang! That is enough! Lonnie seems to like him...and we should respect her decision!" Mulan appeared behind Shang, her hand gently touching his shoulder.

"But!"

"No buts! She is a growing young lady. Ugh...this is like our stealth mission when we were engaged all over again." Mulan muttered under her breath, before turning to Lonnie. "Is he at least a gentleman?"

"Yes...and he lets me fence with the guys despite what everyone else says." Lonnie smirked, knowing her mother's response to that.

"See! He's perfect! He appreciates a good rebel. What more can we ask for our Lonnie?" Mulan beamed happily at Shang, before turning in the direction of the kitchen. "I am going to go start making your favorite dinner for dinner!"

"Thanks Mom...wait." Lonnie turned to face her father, who was still fuming. "Was the whole reason why Uncle Yao told me to avoid you was because you were not happy with my choice of boyfriend?"

"Well...um...pretty much?" Shang rubbed the back of his neck nervously, backing up slowly, before registering what she just said. "Yao told you what now!?" Whirling around, he marched off...most likely to go yell at Yao for warning Lonnie to stay away from him.

"Mom! Dad is going to go threaten Uncle Yao again!" Not for the first time, Lonnie wondered if her uncles and parents really were friends with how often they threatened each other.

**A/N: Done! So yeah... the other day I was talking with my one niece and we didn't want anyone to bug us, soo, we claimed that we had ran off to China to help Lonnie and Mulan convince Shang to let Lonnie date Jay. And that is why she wasn't in the third movie!**

**As for the sibling thing: Cruella and Jafar were bickering like an old divorced couple throughout the first movie... and Carlos looks a lot like Smee. More so than his mother. Thus, Jay and Carlos are half siblings and the twins are Carlos' little brothers. **

**As for Evie...the only person that makes sense for the Evil Queen to get together with is...Gaston. So yeah, Gil is her older brother...and the books mention that he has twins...so Evie has a dozen or so brothers of various ages that are, well, dumb.**

**Mal confirmed that she is an only child in the first movie...so no need to go there.**

**FUN FACT: Uma is clearly of African American descent! Ursula is not...the only villain that is of African American descent is Dr. Facilier... which boils down to Celia is Uma's little sister. And if you pay attention, they randomly acted like very close sisters throughout the third movie. Celia running to Uma when they got trapped in Evie's cottage, Uma thinking about Celia before anyone else. Sisters folks!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**

**P.S. I only wrote this because APPARENTLY someone thought it was an actual story that we were reading that we were talking about and well... was getting frustrated since she couldn't find it anywhere. So, here you go Cat! Hoped you enjoyed this little tidbit! The conversation about siblings while packing went way longer than I planned... oh well.**


End file.
